


Touch Me

by darkforetold



Series: Mirrors [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jesse doesn't take Gabriel's bait.“That’s how you get yourself off?” Jesse gestured. “S’it feel as boring as it looks? That why you’re such an asshole all the time?”Reyes clenched his jaw. “Not used to an audience.”“You shy, darlin’? Don’t seem the type.”“If you don’t like the way I jack off,” Reyes returned, “Why don’t you show me how it’s done, cowboy?”





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rosewrought for beta'ing this one! And thank you to everyone who has been so patient with my slow updates! <33

  


The data had been secured with few casualties, and the adrenaline of success hung thick in the air. It was just the two of them, tucked in a three-roomed safe house, well stocked in case they ran into trouble, which they wouldn’t. No one, not even Blackwatch, knew they were there. Which was why when Reyes touched him, fingertips like whispers against his skin, full of invitation, it didn’t come as a surprise. How he felt about them did.

When he’d been naïve, full of hero-worship and _whole_ , Jesse would’ve stopped and let those hands take him, use him in any way Reyes wanted. He contemplated allowing Reyes to touch him or grab his ass, maybe. In the heat of the moment, Jesse would savor lips catching his earlobe, tongue licking down to the hollow spot just below. They’d fool around a little, groping each other, getting lost and intoxicated on soft skin before Jesse, as fatal as a bullet to the head, shot him down. He’d reject him in the end, like the many times Reyes had teased and abandoned him, and his revenge would be sweet, vindication better than hot, aching sex.

Jesse smirked and slipped by him on the way to the bathroom. Instead of all that, what he wanted was a shower, a cold glass of water, but Reyes wanted something more, said so in the gentle way he caught his wrist and held it there like a question. Jesse dropped his eyes to where they were connected, skin against skin, before he raised his head, then his brows and asked, “Y’mind? I got a shower I need t’be takin’.”

Necessity took the sting out of the rejection, and Reyes nodded, letting him pass and shower in peace. The water washed away the dried blood under his fingernails, the stench of sweat, but not Reyes’ touch, nor the way it lingered like sunlight kissing his skin. It couldn’t wash away the loss of everything he’d been, couldn’t give him a new arm or make whatever strangled thing he had with Reyes real and tangible. 

Between tiled walls, he chastised himself for still feeling something for his commanding officer, for his self-doubts, and scrubbed himself raw, suddenly hating the way the metal of his hand felt, foreign and impersonal. The air was too thick, too hot, and he ached for the only two things that kept him sane and marginally complete. What he wouldn’t give to suffocate his lungs with smoke or feel the burn of whiskey sliding down his throat right now.

He turned off the shower, dried and dressed, then exited the en-suite into the bedroom. Reyes’ dark eyes anchored on him immediately, tracing lines down his body, heated and possessive. He was already in the bed, under the covers, undressed, waiting for something—him, maybe, assuming things hadn’t changed between them. Or that Jesse, after the accident, had somehow remained the same.

Jesse raised his brows again. “Guess you’re takin’ the bed, huh.”

Reyes’ silence said a lot of things; that he didn’t have to take the bed, that they could share, fuck after a mission well done, forget about the way he’d treated him months ago.

Jesse scoffed low in his throat and thumbed the door. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

He left, abandoning Reyes to his dark room, and escaped out the back door. The cold air hit his face, chilled his skin, and he took a deep breath, fishing for his cigarettes. He lit one, took a deep inhale, and let the smoke out slowly, watching it curl and float away. He chased the fill of his lungs with a splash of whiskey, the burn settling his nerves, uncoiling his muscles from where they’d wound so tight. He almost felt calm when he laid down on the couch, tossing and turning only for a while before slipping off into a light sleep.

There, he dreamt of Reyes.

His consciousness came together in degrees sometime later to soft sounds from the bedroom. They were low, just loud enough for him to hear, and unmistakable. A deep groan snaked around the base of his spine and put all his senses on red alert. Wide awake, Jesse listened to Reyes fuck himself, each and every muffled noise waking something up in him he hoped he’d buried and forgotten. He tried to turn over, fall asleep, but Reyes groaned louder like he was putting on a show. It drew Jesse to his feet and closer to the door, where his silhouette loomed, large and imposing, over Reyes’ form. Reyes stilled and looked at him, not even bothering to feign embarrassment. This was what he wanted after all; for Jesse to come in looking for a quick, dirty fuck.

Jesse didn’t plan going easy on him.

He leaned against the doorframe, all casual like, and let his eyes take Reyes in. He smiled easy, a half-crooked thing sitting twisted on his lips. “Havin’ a good time?”

It was an echo from the past, from the first time they’d had any sort of sexual contact, and Reyes reacted to it like he remembered it; a flinch, a deep intake of air, as if he just realized, maybe, that his sins hadn’t been entirely forgiven. Jesse felt vindicated.

“Man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, that it, Reyes?” Jesse said when Reyes opened his mouth. He came into the room, grabbed a small chair and set it beside the bed, sat down before whipping back the covers. Reyes jolted, exposed. “You don’t mind none if I watch, do ya?”

Jesse didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the nightstand, lit one and put it between his lips. The drag of smoke filled his lungs and made him feel whole, confident, arrogant as fuck. Jesse angled his gaze. Reyes’ dick laid proudly against his stomach, slick and flushed, ready to be sucked or stuck in a tight hole. It jerked with the attention, dribbled out precome, and Jesse licked his lips, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“Always loved how pretty your cock was, Reyes. Sad you never got t’fuck me with it. Hell, back then, you wouldn’t even let me suck it if I wanted to.”

“Could kill two birds with one stone,” Reyes deadpanned. “We both win when you can’t talk.”

“Ain’t suckin’ your dick, sweetheart. We’re too far gone for that.” Jesse tilted his head. “You gonna behave and put on a show for me? Or do I gotta leave disappointed? That’s why you were makin’ all that noise, weren’t it? So I’d come in here?”

“Didn’t expect you to just _watch_ …” A little glare.

“Life’s full of surprises, ain’t it?” Jesse smiled, smug. “Get t’fuckin’.”

Reyes watched him, gauging, thinking too much and wasting precious time, then turned his dark eyes to his hard dick and gave it the same cautionary once-over. Jesse held his breath when Reyes finally took hold of himself, index finger and thumb creating a snug little ‘o’ around the base. When he looked at Jesse again, his eyes intense and flickering devious in the low light, Jesse nearly choked on the smoke in his lungs. It came out in a little sputter as Reyes slowly slid his fingers upward, curling the rest one by one around his cock. He stroked himself once, then shifted a little, settling deeper into the mattress, lazily tucking an arm under his head. Still watching him, his repose was arrogant as all hell, his attitude about his own nudity nonchalant. Jesse tightened his jaw.

The head of his dick peeked out from the opening his fingers made, then disappeared again inside. Jesse sucked hastily at his cigarette while Reyes concentrated on the head, teasing himself with soft, shallow little strokes. Jesse expected a grunt, maybe, some sort of noise, but Reyes stayed silent, unperturbed. If Jesse had to guess by expression alone, Reyes wasn’t fucking himself, but listening to Morrison drone on during a meeting. Reyes was checking off a mental checklist of what Jesse would expect or what Reyes thought he wanted. What Jesse wanted was a goddamn show, filthy and raw, not a peck on the cheek.

Jesse leaned back, just as unimpressed. Inside, butterflies chewed his at the lining of his stomach. “That’s how you get yourself off?” He gestured. “S’it feel as boring as it looks? That why you’re such an asshole all the time?”

Reyes clenched his jaw. “Not used to an audience.”

“You shy, darlin’? Don’t seem the type.”

“If you don’t like the way I jack off,” Reyes returned, “why don’t you show me how it’s done, cowboy?”

His hair stood on-end. The bait was there, tantalizing, but so was Reyes’ hope to regain control, to get the upper hand and turn the tables and win some game he’d concocted in his head. Jesse had had enough of his games.

“Naw, that’d be too easy.” Jesse sent out a ribbon of smoke. He propped up his feet, ankles crossed, on the edge of the bed. “Thinkin’ you better give me what I want or I walk. Ain’t no matter t’me, pumpkin.”

Reyes narrowed his eyes and tensed his jaw, but didn’t make a move to continue. Jesse shrugged and put his feet on the floor, went to stand when—

“Jesse…”

It was a thready little whisper, making him stop and look at Reyes. The lines of his body had frozen over, all rigid and straight, his cock having drooped to half-mast. There was resistance in his body language, a tightness in his expression, and if Jesse had been the man he was months ago—spiteful, selfish—he’d make Reyes do something he didn’t want to. Instead, Jesse spent a touch like mercy over his thigh, drawing a little circle on flushed skin. Reyes eased out a breath he’d been holding, and all his harsh lines softened.

Without looking up, Jesse whispered, “What do you want?”

“Touch me.”

Jesse lifted his eyes. Reyes was watching him, dark browns picking him apart. He’d always caved under that stare, and he felt his resolve chipping away, his control slipping like sand through his fingers. Part of him didn’t care; the other half screamed at him, berating him for his weakness. Jesse stubbed the spent cigarette, his doubts along with it, and lit a new one, pulling in a lungful of smoke. He let it hang to the side, said, “Lay a finger on me and it’s over,” and stood, moving to straddle Reyes’ knees between his thighs. His beautiful cock hardened immediately.

“Well now, look who woke back up,” Jesse drawled.

Reyes shifted again, both arms behind his head now, and watched with greedy eyes. Jesse swiped the tube off the nightstand and squirted lube in his fingers, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. “Don’t say I never do anythin’ nice for ya.” Then, Jesse laid a hand on Reyes’ thigh for balance while the other grabbed him without preamble, a little gracelessly, a lot irreverent. Reyes sucked in a harsh breath, out of surprise or pleasure, Jesse didn’t quite care. He slid his hand up slowly, fingers mapping out every vein, divot, up to the thick crown of his dick. There, he concentrated shallow strokes like Reyes had, watching it disappear and reappear, the slit bubbling with precome. Reyes sucked air between his teeth and arched his back, his hips digging into the mattress and making his hard cock slip that much more out of his fingers. Anything to control how this was going to go.

“You gonna lay still?”

Reyes flashed him those brown eyes again. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

A moment of silence, then, “Yes, sir.”

Jesse winked at him, sucked on his cigarette and blew the smoke out the other side of his mouth. The cigarette hung between his lips, ignored, while Jesse stoked downward and watched Reyes’ face. It flickered and changed with something, pleasure, maybe, before Reyes schooled it back to stoic again. The next stroke had Reyes tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, and the next after that, a quiet grunt surfaced. Unraveling him with his fingers alone—Jesse had never felt more in control in his entire life.

Another upward stroke had Reyes’ jaw clenching, and Jesse watched him fight with himself, over how much to show, what to keep to himself. Reyes barely made a noise, and when he did, Jesse tuned in like Reyes was his only lifeline, his savior, the only thing that made sense in his life. He didn’t feel like a broken man when Reyes bit a noise back down his throat, but a whole person, more alive than he’d been since the accident. Jesse let out a quiet, “Fuck,” because Reyes, all blissed and fucked out, let a groan finally slip past his lips, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Sweat glistened on his skin, bottom lip bruised under teeth, and his dark brown eyes were hooded and intense as he watched Jesse manhandle him.

Jesse matched his gaze and circled a thumb around the head, pushing into the slit. It was enough to make Reyes growl low in his throat, something edged in pleasure, a noise that enticed Jesse’s dick to jolt in his sweats. He did it again, and Reyes hissed, snapping his eyes open, trembling as Jesse’s downstroke eased slow and hard down his length. Then, Reyes made an awful mistake; his fingertips danced along Jesse’s hand, enclosing around them, helping Jesse fuck him faster as if Jesse didn’t know what he was doing.

“What’d I say ‘bout touchin’ me, Reyes?”

As soon as Jesse let go, Reyes whined in his throat, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to keep him seated, and like an angry bull, Jesse reared up, grabbing and pinning both wrists above Reyes’ head. Brown eyes blew wide open, black with want, hips arching up to find friction between Jesse’s legs. Jesse sucked in a hasty puff of his cigarette to hide his groan, and gripped Reyes’ wrists even harder, making him wince. Then, with his prosthetic, he held Reyes still at his wrists, his other hand finding Reyes’ dick again.

“You want it rough, darlin’? Fine.”

Jesse jerked him quick, fingers a blur down his shaft. Reyes hissed out a groan, whipping his head back, cursing under his breath while Jesse took control and fucked him like he wanted it. The wet sounds of skin against skin were obscene, Reyes’ grunts filling the space between them. Jesse pulled in another bit of acrid smoke, blew it out the side as a bit of ash fell from the fiery tip, landing and nipping at Reyes’ skin. By the way Reyes reacted, back arched like a cat in heat, the flicker of pain turned him on, and Jesse had to swallow down the urge to stub the cigarette against his dark skin, just to see what he’d do. Their eyes locked again, and Jesse could tell Reyes was close. His dick strained against his fingers, precome dribbled at the tip, and his thighs trembled with his impending release. Not even Reyes’ pure iron will could keep those sweet, wrecked noises from tumbling out of his throat.

Jesse squeezed his dick harder. “Say my name, sweetheart.”

“Fuck,” Reyes hissed, fucking up into his hand. His jaw clamped tight as if resisting the order out of pure spite.

“Ain’t gonna go down easy, huh?” Jesse smirked. “Last chance.”

Reyes bared his teeth like a dog.

“Suit yourself, darlin’.”

Jesse let go and watched Reyes buck up into the air uselessly, still pinned by prosthetic might. He growled as if he were rabid, and Jesse flashed him a shit-eating smile. This time, he didn’t buckle under that stare, simply took his time, peeling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing out a ring of smoke. Another to chase the second and a third just because he felt like being an asshole. He gave Reyes a side-eyed glance. “I got all night.”

“Jesse…”

It was a whisper, sweet and gentle like a kiss under moonlight. Jesse leaned in and cupped his hand loosely around an ear. “Sorry? What’s that y’said?”

“Please…” Then, sweeter: “Jesse…”

“Again.”

“Jesse,” a growl, “Come on—fuck...”

He gripped him tight and squeezed again, resuming his hard and fast pace. Wet fingers, greasy with lube, and sloppy handhold, careless with the cigarette dangling between two fingers, didn’t do much for Reyes. He snapped his hips up, grabbing at the barely there friction, grunting in frustration—and all Jesse could do was revel in his struggle. He flicked a bit of ash on his skin and Reyes jumped, groaning, making Jesse want to please him. He tucked the cigarette between his lips again, grabbed him properly and fucked him with his fist, riding each shudder, each tiny noise Reyes would give him. Jesse curved in on himself and gave his everything to it, pumping his fist. Reyes took advantage of low hanging fruit and lurched up in an attempt to capture the corner of Jesse’s lips. Jesse evaded, chuckled a little at the irony, and pushed a thumb into the slit—and that was all it took.

Reyes spilled over his fingers with a grunt, his bottom lip raw from his desperate attempts to keep everything under control. Jesse coaxed him through the aftershocks, then wiped his hand on his chest, even smirked when Reyes gave him a glare. He shook off Reyes’ hand when he grabbed his trailing wrist, ignored the silent request to stay, to share a bed as if they were something more than… whatever the fuck they were. Reyes frowned and there was the burn of rejection there, Jesse could see it in his eyes. To make it worse, because he could, because Reyes deserved it, Jesse kissed his forehead and whispered, “Good night, sweetheart,” in a tone that was bitingly patronizing. He stubbed the cigarette out on the nightstand, walked to the door—

“You’re too soft, Jesse…”

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “What’s that now?”

“—and gullible,” Reyes added.

Jesse puckered his lips thought a moment. The whole… charade, being embarrassed to jack off in front of him, probably just a ruse to get Jesse to touch him. Always three steps ahead and countering his moves. He wondered for a second if he cared about being manipulated, decided he didn’t, and shrugged his shoulders. The look he sent over his shoulder to Reyes was devastating in its charm, his grin wide, his wink devil-may-care.

“Don't worry, darlin’. Won't happen again."

Jesse tipped an imaginary hat and left, closing the bedroom door behind him. He couldn’t help the light spring to his step nor could he stop the way the gears began turning in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <33


End file.
